Mirror's Reflection
by tnguyen
Summary: Love triangle: Saitou, Chizuru, Okita. When you can't differentiate which love is real, or is it possible to love two people at once? Okita is a top star; Saitou is a poor student that works full-time.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror's Reflection**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki.**

I open my eyes, ah, it's already morning. Have I even slept at all? The light is pouring over his skin; I reach my fingers toward him and lightly trace his back. I slowly inch closer as I gently wrap one of my arms around him. I wish he was facing my way, so I could see his face. I wonder what he's dreaming about... *BUZZ* I hear my phone vibrating, I quickly grab it, and I see, _"I miss you."_ After a pause, I delete it and turn my phone off. My heart feels heavy, and without even realizing it, tears start falling.

I can feel him stirring; I wipe my tears away and close my eyes, pretending I'm asleep. Then suddenly, I can feel his breath and then his hand on my face. He traces his finger down my nose towards my lips. I can't help but smile, so I slowly open my eyes, seeing my reflection within his. "Morning," he says, as he leans closer to kiss me. "Morning," I reply.

...

"What do you want to eat today?" I ask him.

"You," he replies, as he attempts to bite my nose and my fingers. I blush and push him away, hurriedly getting up before he tries to get any closer.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu," I say, as I quickly walk to the washroom, but not before I hear him give a little chuckle.

...

I finish making the waffles, so I start setting up the table for breakfast. It's already been twenty minutes, but he still hasn't come out yet. I walk towards the bedroom and peek in only to see him still sleeping. I walk over and sit on the edge of the large, white covered bed. I turn my head to his direction, deciding whether I should wake him up to eat or not; I decide to let him sleep some more. I push my hands down on the bed, preparing myself to get up, when suddenly I could feel some movement. Before I even had the time to react, his arms were wrapped around me.

"So, you _were_ awake."

"No, I'm sleeping. Sleep with me," he says, as he nuzzles the back of my neck.

I turn my head to the side, so that I could see his face, "I just finished making breakfast. Come eat with me."

...

"What will you be doing today, Chizuru?" He finishes his first waffle in about 3 bites. I reach towards his face and wipe the maple syrup off the side of his mouth.

"Not sure yet, but I think I might go out with Osen-chan. What about you, Okita-san?" I ask him.

"I'm going to soccer practice; I have a match in a few days," he mumbles, with his mouth full.

"Oh, really? May I go watch? What day is it?"

"Of course, it's on this coming Tuesday," he smiles.

"Tuesday?" I ask, "I leave Tuesday." A heavy silence fills the room.

**Author: I had this idea for awhile and finally decided to start writing again. Please tell me what you think, thank you. New chapter tomorrow.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki.**

I watch his face. He's not looking at me. Is he sad? Has his feelings for me gotten strong? Or rather, were his feelings for me ever real? He's never told me how he really feels about me, but his actions… they must mean something, no? We've been together for a little less than a month now, so am I thinking too much? But why, why does my heart hurt this much? Am I the only one in pain?

He suddenly looks at me, his expression changed, "Do you want to come watch me practice today?" His tone is cheery. I hesitate before answering, "Maybe, if Osen-chan wants to." I smile at him, not wanting to ruin the morning, not wanting to show my disappointment. He looks up again and gives me another smile. I really shouldn't have any expectations.

…

We end up going to see his practice, but I can see that Osen-chan is getting bored. Okita Souji is the captain of a celebrity soccer team and any other girl will be ecstatic to be here, but alas, Osen-chan is raised from a small village very far away from here, so celebrities from here meant nothing to her. Needless to say, she left not long after.

I keep wondering if he can see me from the stands. He is playing so hard that he is sweating profusely. I really want to come over and wipe the sweat off him, but there are so many people around, I could never do that. Not only would it bring trouble to me, but to him as well. Okita Souji is a top star and I, Yukimura Chizuru, am not.

I'm getting thirsty, I debate whether to go back to the apartment or buy a drink and watch a little longer. He would practice for hours, so if I went home, I wouldn't see him for a while… I decide to buy a drink. I walk down the aisle, trying my best to avoid bumping into people; it's very crowded. Suddenly, a scream comes out of me as I fall down the last few steps. I can feel my face burning up, how embarrassing. My knees are bleeding a little and my legs and arms have a few scrapes, but it's nothing serious. I look towards the field, and I can see him looking at me. He takes a few steps my direction, and then stops in his tracks, looks around at the crowds of people, and then turns away from me. He goes running after the ball.

I suddenly start breathing again. I seem to have held my breath, when I saw him look at me. Although, I knew it was better he didn't come, I was slightly hoping for it anyway. Maybe he wasn't looking at me. Maybe he didn't even see me. I quickly got up and ran home.

I take a shower, and go to lie on the bed. I don't feel like doing anything. My body is exhausted even though I didn't do anything tiring. I turn off the lights and try to sleep. I know I won't be able to, but I close my eyes.

About half an hour later, I hear someone go into the apartment. It seems like he's done practicing early today. I hear footsteps coming closer towards the room… I shut my eyes tighter, anticipating the oncoming light, but it doesn't come.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. He holds my hand, and kisses it. Should I pretend to wake up now? But while I was deciding, he lets go of my hand and walks out of the room.

It's quiet; I wonder what he's doing out there.

**Author: Please review :) Hopefully next chapter will be out in a week and much longer.**


End file.
